This invention relates to a closure device for connecting two parts with each other.
Such closure device comprises a first closure part which includes a first base body and a first form-fit portion stationarily arranged on the first base body, and a second closure part which includes a second base body and a second form-fit portion stationarily arranged on the second base body. For closing the closure device, the first closure part and the second closure part are attachable to each other. The second form-fit portion of the second closure part thereby can be brought in engagement with the first form-fit portion of the first closure part in a direction of engagement, so that in a closed position the form-fit portions are positively in engagement with each other.
In a closure device known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,298 two closure parts are provided, which each include a form-fit portion. The form-fit portions can be brought in engagement with each other and, in a closed position of the closure device, are positively in engagement with each other. Two magnets are mounted on each closure part, in order to ensure that the closure parts cannot inadvertently be released from each other. The closure device known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,298 serves as closure for a piece of jewelry and is not designed for carrying great loads.
In a closure device for a piece of jewelry known from US 2003/0229974 A1 a first closure part can positively be brought in engagement with a second closure part, wherein in a closed position of the closure device the engagement is secured by magnets.